


makes me want to say

by yeswayappianway



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Columbus Blue Jackets, Established Relationship, Kneeling, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Relationship Negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-17 00:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeswayappianway/pseuds/yeswayappianway
Summary: “So,” Nick starts. “I’m going to talk to him, but I wanted to ask you first. Does Dubi hate Luc?”Really, Cam thinks to himself, it’s a miracle they’ve made it a year before this got bad enough Nick had to ask.Cam sighs. “Is this about the kneeling thing?”





	makes me want to say

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Firalla11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firalla11/gifts).



> i hope you enjoy!!!
> 
> title from The Whip, by Locksley, because these losers aren't subtle and neither am i
> 
> thank you so much to my beta! you're a hero
> 
> NOTE: this is a kneeling au in which i... mostly don't explain a lot about how kneeling works, and it doesn't feature super heavily in terms of screen time. so if that's what you're looking for, you might be disappointed. just as a fair warning.

Cam is already expecting an awkward discussion when Nick approaches him after practice one day, but the expression on his face confirms it.

“So,” Nick starts. “I’m going to talk to him, but I wanted to ask you first. Does Dubi hate Luc?”

Really, Cam thinks to himself, it’s a miracle they’ve made it a year before this got bad enough Nick had to ask.

“No, of course not,” Cam says, a moment too late.

Nick’s eyes narrow. “Really? So why is the kid _convinced_ he does, then?”

Laughing at Nick now would be such a mistake, Cam thinks, but he’s pulling such a protective dad act that it’s hard not to.

When Cam doesn’t respond immediately, Nick continues, crossing his arms over his chest. “I thought maybe Savvy was humoring the kid, you know how Dubi is, I figured it was just that Luc didn’t know him well enough. But it’s not just that, is it?”

Cam sighs. “Is this about the kneeling thing?”

“Of course it’s about the kneeling thing,” Nick snaps. “I don’t give a shit if Dubi doesn’t want the kid kneeling for him, that’s his prerogative. What I _do_ give a shit about is that Dubi hasn’t told him anything about it, so Luc is convinced it’s because of something he did and Dubi hates his guts. This isn’t a little thing anymore, this is about the team. So, do you have anything you can tell me?”

The thing is, of course, that even though Cam’s dating Brandon, it doesn’t mean he tells him anything. Brandon’s practically allergic to talking about his feelings unless they relate to hockey or golf. Cam’s got a pretty good idea of why Brandon doesn’t want Luc to kneel for him, but he doesn’t know for sure, and he doesn’t want to tell Nick anything when Brandon hasn’t said it himself.

“I don’t, sorry,” Cam says. “I’ll talk to him, though, see if I can get it into his skull that he at least needs to talk to Luc about it.”

Nick doesn’t seem particularly convinced. “Fine. Great. I’m still going to talk to Dubi, too, though. If you really want to help, hurry up about it. I don’t want this bleeding into the season.”

Cam nods. “Aye aye, Cap,” he says, which at least makes Nick roll his eyes and loosen his shoulders a little. It makes Cam feel a little better.

The better feeling drains away pretty quickly when he realizes he’s just volunteered to talk to Brandon about what may or may not be a crush on their 20-year old teammate. You know. Casual.

Maybe Brandon will bring it up himself, Cam thinks, not convinced for a second.

\-----

Brandon doesn’t bring it up.

They’re home, making dinner together (well, heating up a mostly premade meal, but it counts), and Brandon isn’t talking much. It’s usually about a fifty-fifty shot whether he’ll be completely nonverbal or running his mouth, and it’s likely to change on a dime, but right now, it doesn’t seem to be either. Cam would bet at least fifty bucks that Brandon had been about to speak a few times now, but he hasn’t managed to form any actual words out loud.

Unfortunately, that means Cam’s pretty sure that Nick talked to him. Once they’re sitting at the kitchen table, getting ready to eat, Cam asks, “So, what’s the deal with you and Luc, anyway?” He grins a little when Brandon honest-to-god spits out a mouthful of his drink. He’s so easy to work up.

“What do you mean, what’s the deal?” Brandon says, coughing a little to clear his throat and not meeting Cam’s eyes.

“Come on, B, you know what I mean. Nick talked to me, too,” Cam says. He wants to know how Brandon will respond, so he doesn’t say anything else, just looks at Brandon’s face, which is currently going through a series of complicated expressions. There’s some direct eye contact, some tightly closed lips, some wrinkling of his nose, and finally Brandon covers his face with his hands and groans.

“I don’t know what to do!” he says, and it’s more frustrated than Cam really expects. “I guess Luc’s sure I hate him because I never ask him to kneel for me, but it’s not like I can just _tell_ him why, and I don’t know how else to get him to understand.”

“Well,” Cam says, trying to sound pleasant and unaccusing. “You could start by telling me why you don’t want him to kneel for you.”

Brandon freezes entirely. “I— You— It’s not about you,” he stammers.

Cam can feel the headache growing. It’s not like he exactly loves talking about this shit either, so trying to talk Brandon into it isn’t his idea of a good pastime. “I didn’t think it was. I’m just saying, maybe we can come up with a plan for what to do if you talk to me about it first.”

“Oh,” Brandon says, his shoulders dropping out of their defensive set. He looks at Cam quickly and then away again. “Yeah, that makes sense.”

There’s silence for a minute. Cam starts eating. If he’s gotta wait, there’s no sense in letting dinner get cold, too.

Finally, Brandon says, “I don’t want him to kneel for me because—because it’d make it weird.”

Cam keeps eating.

“Like, it just… If he kneels for me, then it’s… that makes it a thing, you know?” Brandon finishes.

The answer is yes, Cam definitely does know, but that doesn’t make that any less of a mess of a statement. “What kind of a thing, B?”

Brandon glares at him. “Fuck off, you know what kind of a thing. A _thing_!”

“You’re over thirty, use your words.”

“That’s the whole fucking point!” Brandon groans. “I’m over thirty and he’s barely twenty.”

Cam snickers, because some opportunities are too good to pass up. “Yeah, we know you’re ancient and all, but what does that have to do with Luc?”

“Oh, fuck off,” Brandon shoots back, and aggressively takes a bite of his food.

Cam says, “Sorry,” while still grinning and Brandon flips him off. “But come on, dude. I promise I won’t judge you, and I think I know what you’re getting at, but I’d feel better if you actually said it. I like when you tell me things,” Cam adds, playing his best card. Brandon loves doing things for Cam, and he’s not at all above exploiting it when necessary.

Brandon honest-to-god slumps down on the table, his head dangerously close to the edge of his plate of food. “It would be weird for him to kneel for me because I want him to,” he mumbles.

There it is, Cam thinks in satisfaction. It’s not like he really doubted himself, but it’s still nice to be right. “So, why is that a problem?”

Raising his head just enough to glare at Cam, Brandon growls, “Why _isn’t_ it a problem? It’s fucking creepy, and I’m not gonna be that guy.”

Cam has a sudden surge of warmth for his boyfriend, even as he wants to roll his eyes again. “What makes it creepy? The age or the teammate thing? Because, y’know, we’ve got some pretty compelling evidence that fucking a teammate is pretty okay.”

Brandon’s head thunks back onto the table. Cam winces a little, remembering all the other hits that his head has taken. This one’s totally fine, just a small drop on to the table, but the noise still reminds Cam of things he’d rather not think about.

“All of it,” Brandon moans, muffled slightly by the fact that he’s speaking directly into the table. “He’s twelve years younger than me, he’s my teammate, and I already have a boyfriend!”

Cam pats him on the back of the head. “Sorry, buddy.”

Brandon flips him off again, not even looking up.

“B…” Cam starts. “What do you want?”

Brandon sits up and looks at him. His eyes are wide. “What do you mean, what do I want?”

“Exactly what I said. What do you want? Do you want to not have to deal with Luc and try and get over it? Do you want to fuck him? Do you want to just keep going the way you have been?”

Brandon’s eyes are even wider. “Cam, I— You— I want things with us to be good. That’s the most important thing.”

Cam feels his eyes widen a little bit in response, and he grins. “That’s so fucking sweet, B, thank you. But that’s not what I meant either, we’re good no matter how you answer this question. Promise,” he adds, leaning over to kiss Brandon quickly.

It seems to relax Brandon a little, but he’s still sitting like he might need to jump up and leave the table at any second, perching on the edge of his chair and back straighter than usual. “Okay. Alright. In that case… I don’t know.” He opens his mouth, but nothing else comes out. Almost absently, Brandon starts eating again.

“Alright then,” Cam says slowly. He’s mostly thinking as he goes. “We’ve got a few options. Things could stay the way they are, but I think Nick might disown both of us if that happens.”

Brandon snorts. “Nick can’t disown us, we’re not his _family_.”

“I don’t know if Nick agrees with you,” Cam points out. “But either way, I don’t think that’s a great option. You could make up a fake reason why you don’t want Luc to kneel for you, but I can’t think of anything that wouldn’t be a mess to explain.”

It looks like Brandon might be considering it for a second, but he nods and keeps eating.

“So, the way I see it, you have to tell Luc the truth. Maybe he freaks out, maybe he doesn’t, but either way, he doesn’t think you hate him anymore, and he still doesn’t kneel for you, so really, nothing changes,” Cam concludes.

“I can’t just _tell_ him, Cam,” Brandon argues, gesturing with his fork. “What if he hates me? That’s gonna be just as bad for the team, and then it’s my fault!”

“Is it?” Cam shoots back. “If you tell him, ‘hey, I don’t want you to kneel for me because I think you’re hot and I don’t want to make things weird for you, and I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable by telling you, but I don’t hate you’? Is that really going to ruin everything? It sounds to me like you were trying to be considerate of him.”

Brandon rolls his eyes. “You have to think that, you’re my boyfriend.”

Cam has to laugh. “B, since when does dating you mean I can’t tell you when you’re being a fucking idiot?”

For the third time that night, Brandon flips him off.

“Seriously, though, I think you should tell him. If you’re really worried about it, talk to Nick first, get his advice. I think he’d understand,” Cam says, and then adds, “Plus he’s the one getting on your case about it, and he’s nosy as fuck, so he probably wants to know anyway.”

Brandon snorts a little. “You got that part right.”

It’s quiet for a while as they both finish their dinners. It feels a lot more comfortable than before, though, and Cam thinks maybe this will be the end of it.

\-----

“I talked to Nick,” Brandon says abruptly as they’re getting into his car after a preseason game.

“What, after the game?” Cam asks, incredulous.

“No, dumbass,” Brandon says, voice dripping with scorn that Cam absolutely doesn’t think he deserves. “A couple days ago.”

“And why are you telling me now?” asks Cam. He’s trying not to jump to conclusions, but it’s a little weird that Brandon wouldn’t have told him before. Maybe something went wrong? If Nick had been shitty about it, though, Brandon would have come straight home and told him that. So why…

“He, um…” Brandon trails off, focusing intently on the process of turning his key and starting the car.

Cam’s fucking tired. It’s not that he doesn’t want to hear this, just that he’s not in a mood to be patient right now. “Please spit it out, B.”

“He thinks I should tell Luc, because he thinks Luc might… be okay with it.”

“Of course Luc will be okay with it, he’s a good guy, I don’t get why you waited so long just to tell me this,” Cam says impatiently.

Brandon still hasn’t taken the car out of park. “No, I mean… He thinks Luc might… feel the same way as I do. And that’s why he was so worried I hated him.”

“Wait, _what_?” Cam asks in shock. Somehow he’d never considered this possibility.

“Yeah. So I didn’t know how I felt about that, or how you would feel, so I didn’t tell you. But I needed to eventually, so. I did.” Brandon’s still staring straight ahead, but he starts the car, mechanically, and Cam almost wonders if he should let Brandon drive like this. It’s probably fine.

The radio is on, low enough that usually neither of them would pay attention to it, but with no one talking in the car, Cam can hear the Geico ad playing. Neither of them say anything for a long time.

“So, what are you gonna tell him?” Cam makes himself ask, because he doesn’t know what else to say, but he wants to hear this.

Brandon looks over at him, and it’s quick and jerky, his eyes wide. “What the fuck do you mean, what am I going to tell him? If I tell him the truth, I might be leading him on, and if I don’t, he’s going to think I really _do_ hate him. Fuck!” he blurts out.

Cam can sympathize. Somehow when he was talking through everything with Brandon, he’d never considered the idea that Luc might be anything more than politely tolerant. Suddenly he’s imagining Luc on his knees for Brandon, and he’s immensely glad he’s not the one driving. It’s possible that Brandon isn’t the only one who’s a little into Luc, which is another realization that Cam didn’t plan for tonight.

“We can’t do anything about it tonight,” Cam reasons. “Let’s go home and sleep and maybe we can figure out a plan in the morning.”

\-----

They’re not planning on doing anything in particular, so Cam figures it’s a good idea to go ahead and get this conversation out of the way early before either of them tries to put it off. He ambushes Brandon, who’s still in bed, after taking Easton outside.

“Do you think you could let Luc kneel for you and not have it be at all sexual?” Cam says. There’s no reason to waste time leading into it. It’s like jumping into a pool. He has to just do it, or he might back off.

Brandon splutters for a minute, and then says, snippily, “Good morning to you, too.”

Cam rolls his eyes and sits down on the bed. “I’m serious. If you told him, and he says he’s into you, too, could you let him kneel for you and not have it be ‘a thing’, like you said?”

Brandon rolls over onto his back and is quiet for a bit. “Maybe?”

“Okay, next question. Would you want to fuck him if you could?” Cam puts up a hand, stopping whatever Brandon had been about to say. “Don’t say you wouldn’t because of me, that’s not what I want to know.”

“Yes,” Brandon grits out, and he looks like it physically pains him to say it.

“Great,” Cam says, trying to act calm when he’s anything but. He’s not sure what he is feeling, but he’s pretty sure it’s at least four different emotions and none of them are remotely calm. “So, why don’t you tell Luc that and see what he says?”

“Why don’t I—Cam, what the fuck?” Brandon asks, his eyebrows almost flying off his forehead. His hair is flopping down into his eyes, and Cam wants to run his hand through it. That might distract them, though, and Cam’s pretty sure they have one chance to get through this conversation.

Cam takes a deep breath. “I’m not… _not_ into the idea, either.”

Brandon’s mouth gapes open. “Are you… are you saying you want to fuck Luc, too?”

Wincing, Cam says, “Um. Maybe? I definitely wouldn’t mind watching you two, and I’m… evaluating more options.”

“But he kneels for you all the time,” Brandon asks, confusion clear in his voice. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I don’t… I don’t think I feel the same way about kneeling as you do, B.” Cam shrugs. “When someone kneels for me, it doesn’t mean sex. Don’t get me wrong, I like it when _you_ kneel for me like that, but it’s not… It’s like, I don’t know, kneeling doesn’t make me think of sex, but that doesn’t mean it’s not great to add it to sex.”

Brandon nods slowly. “Alright. I guess I get that.”

“Does it not work that way for you?” Cam asks. He’s genuinely curious. They’ve never really talked about it, since that first time Brandon went down on his knees for Cam and they barely managed to contain themselves long enough not to fuck in the locker room.

“Kind of?” Brandon says. “I don’t… it’s not like I want to have sex with everyone I kneel for, or who kneels for me. If I’m not into them, kneeling isn’t going to make me all hot and bothered or whatever. It’s just hard to keep them separate when I do feel that way.”

It’s quiet for a moment, and then Brandon says, “Were you serious? About Luc?”

“Which part about Luc?”

“The part where you think he’s hot,” Brandon says, as if he’s barely restraining himself from adding, “Duh,” onto the end.

Cam snorts. “I mean, I don’t even think you need to be into him to realize he’s hot. It’s basically a fact.”

Brandon grins a little. “Aw, are you jealous?” he coos. Cam smacks him.

“I’m not _jealous_ , fuck off,” Cam denies.

Brandon’s still grinning like an asshole, which is actually pretty comforting. It’s much more normal than the rest of this conversation.

“So,” Cam says. “You gonna tell him?”

“How would that work, exactly?” Brandon sounds dubious.

Cam shrugs. “I don’t know, people do this shit all the time, right? It can’t be that hard.”

“Are you serious,” Brandon says flatly. “That’s your whole plan, just wing it? That’s the worst fucking idea I’ve ever heard.”

“You don’t even know what he wants yet! I’m just saying, talk to Luc and then maybe we can all work something out.” Cam’s afraid to say that he doesn’t know what he’s doing either, because it feels like one of them needs to know. “I told you, we’re still good no matter what happens. Just try talking to Luc.” Brandon’s nodding and looking determined, and Cam can’t help himself. “What could go wrong?”

Brandon tackles him.

\-----

“You good, man?” Cam asks, giving Wenny a hand up. Wenny nods and smiles a little absently before walking back to his own stall. Cam looks around the locker room. A little over half the team has cleared out, but Brandon and Luc aren’t back yet, so Cam starts packing up his stuff. They drove separately today, so there’s no reason for him to wait for Brandon.

Cam goes through most of his remaining post-game routine on autopilot, trying and failing not to think about the game. Losing at home always sits badly with him, and losing the home opener feels extra bad. Still, though, he can recognize that it’s only game 2 of the season, and even if it doesn’t feel like it right now, there’s plenty of time to fix what went wrong.

Driving home, Cam lets his mind wander to Luc and Brandon. Luc is kneeling for Brandon for the first time, and even the loss to Carolina wasn’t enough to completely kill his obvious excitement. Such a puppy, Cam thinks, amused. It definitely explains some of why Brandon wants Luc to kneel for him, even if Brandon’s usually more happy to be the one kneeling. They all let rookies kneel for them, that’s just how it works, but after that, it’s less clearly defined. Some days, you just need to stop thinking and let someone else be in charge for a little bit, and some days, you need the weight of someone else’s trust in you. Cam wonders a little if Luc will keep kneeling for everyone this season, or if he’ll start letting people kneel for him. The idea of Brandon kneeling for Luc crosses his mind, and Cam swallows. It’s going to be hard to wait for Brandon to get home, not knowing what happened.

Luckily for him, Brandon gets home less than half an hour after Cam. It’s long enough that Cam’s in bed, but only just, when Brandon comes in. Cam can tell it went well without asking; Brandon’s got that look.

Before Cam can even get a word out, Brandon’s already talking. “Oh my god, Cam, it was so good. Luc’s so good.”

Smiling, Cam asks, “Yeah?” and Brandon’s off again. Apparently they’d talked for a while first, and Brandon makes it seem like it went smoothly, which probably means it was awkward as hell, but they seemed to be on the same page.

“We agreed to try just kneeling—you know, typical team stuff—first,” Brandon says.

“I hadn’t thought of that,” Cam says, surprised. “That’s a really good idea, B.”

“Of course it was,” Brandon says, completely unselfconsciously cocky about it. “It went really well, you saw how worked up he was before, right?”

Cam nods. It had been hard to miss.

“Well,” Brandon continues, “it took like, thirty seconds kneeling for me before he was totally still.”

“Damn,” Cam whistles.

Brandon is practically glowing. “He was so _good_. I can’t wait for you to see.”

Cam’s eyebrows shoot up. “Wait, you talked about that? What did he say?” He realizes he sounds just as eager as Luc had looked earlier, but there’s not much he can do about it now.

Brandon seems to notice, though, because he leers at Cam. “You excited?”

Glaring, Cam says, “Shut up, just tell me what you talked about.”

“We talked, and Luc is interested in trying out… things, with us. He wants to talk to you alone first, too, though,” Brandon adds, a little more seriously. “And then if that goes well, we can all three come back here and have some fun.”

It’s great. That’s better than Cam had honestly expected, and Brandon’s excitement is infectious. “Have some fun?” Cam repeats, amused. “Maybe you should come here and give me a demonstration of what kind of fun you’re talking about, B, that’s not very specific.”

Brandon gives him a look. “You’re not smooth, you know that, right?”

Cam shrugs. “You love me.”

\-----

It’s not really all that unusual for Luc to come up to Cam after practice and hang around, so it’s pretty dumb that Cam feels like he needs to be secretive about the fact that they planned to talk today. Luc waits around for him and then follows him out. It kind of seems like he’s not sure if he’s supposed to talk, which is a big change from usual when he can’t seem to shut up.

It’s kind of funny, but until this whole thing with Luc kneeling for Brandon, Cam hadn’t quite noticed how much time he spends with Luc. Obviously, a lot of it is because they play on the same line so often, but sometime in the last year, Cam seems to have become Luc’s mentor figure on the team. Savvy is clearly Luc’s surrogate dad, and Nick is everyone’s dad, and most of the rest of the team is younger than Cam, which he also tries not to think about too much.

Speaking of younger than Cam. “Hey, Luc. You good?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah, I’m fine,” he answers, furiously typing something out on his phone. Cam clears his throat, and Luc looks up, and then puts his phone away sheepishly. “Sorry, dude.”

“So you and Dubi had a talk already, right?” Cam asks. He wants to make sure everyone is on the same page here.

Luc seems a little nervous. “Yeah, we talked. About, uh… me kneeling for Dubi, and maybe some other things, and you watching?” He says it like a question.

“Yeah, that’s what Brandon said. Are you okay with that?” Cam asks. He’s pretty sure he knows the answer, but he wants Luc to say it.

Luc snorts, and then looks like he’s about ten seconds from actually covering his mouth and pretending it didn’t happen. “Sorry, it’s just—yes, I’m definitely okay with that.”

Cam wasn’t exactly expecting that answer. “Definitely?”

“I mean, yeah,” Luc says, smiling a little. “You’re pretty hot. And, you know, I want to see someone boss Dubi around.” He’s somehow less bashful saying that than he was about saying that he and Brandon had talked.

“Well,” Cam says, smiling back at him. “I can guarantee you’ll get that.” Luc looks a little hungry in a way that Cam recognizes, and it makes him wish they were trying things out today instead of waiting until their next day off. Still, he needs to make sure Luc knows. “If you don’t like it, you can leave, and we won’t keep bothering you. You know that, right?” Luc nods. “Just checking. So, see you tomorrow? And then in a few days, we can pick back up on this.”

Luc nods again, quicker this time, and that little smile is still there, and Cam wants—he doesn’t know what he wants, but he _does_. He doesn’t do anything, though, just waves to Luc as they part ways in the parking garage.

\-----

“You’re sure you want to do this?” Brandon asks Luc again.

Luc says, “Oh my god, _yes_ , I told you,” and follows Cam into the bedroom.

“I’m just checking!” Brandon protests, trailing after them.

Cam settles himself on the bed against the headboard, where he can lean back and survey both of them comfortably. “And it’s very sweet of you,” he says brightly, which makes Brandon grimace.

“Fuck you,” he says, and Cam smirks.

“Maybe later, if you’re really good,” Cam says, and Luc makes a strangled noise. “But for now, I think I was promised that I’d get to see Luc on his knees for you, B. You still want that?” Cam makes sure to make eye contact with both of them when he asks.

Luc nods immediately, and Brandon takes the time to give Luc a very thorough once-over before saying, “Yeah, I think that sounds good.”

Brandon takes his shirt off and sits on the corner of the bed, giving Cam a view of his side. He says, “Come here, Luc,” and Cam is impressed by how quickly Luc makes up the few feet of distance and the easy way he drops down in front of Brandon. Brandon reaches a hand out and strokes down the side of Luc’s face, letting it rest on Luc’s neck. Brandon’s hand fingers curl around the join of Luc’s shoulder, and his thumb presses lightly into the front of Luc’s throat. When Luc swallows heavily, Cam can see Brandon’s thumb move.

“You don’t have to be quiet this time,” Brandon says, the edges of his mouth curling up. Cam can’t tell if it’s a smile or just baring his teeth. It’s not that different.

Luc nods, and then sheepishly says, “Oh. Okay.” Cam can’t help it and he laughs a little. It’s so different from the way Luc is on the ice, his constant attitude, and it’s deeply hilarious to him how much Luc like this reminds him of Brandon. Luc’s eyes dart to Cam when he laughs, but Brandon doesn’t react, and Luc settles down a little.

“Just stay there, babe,” Brandon says, and Luc’s face flushes almost instantly at the endearment. Luc’s wearing gym shorts and a Jackets t shirts. Cam wants to laugh at himself for how much that’s doing it for him, but he can’t deny that it’s a good look on Luc. The shirt’s just slightly too tight, like all of Luc’s clothes somehow seem to be, and the way Luc has folded his hands in his lap means his tattoos are in full view. It strikes Cam as Brandon stands up and moves behind Luc just how comfortable Luc seems to be. Cam always takes a while to settle into kneeling for someone, and even Brandon usually fidgets for a bit before getting all the way comfortable. Luc, it seems, barely needs any time at all.

Brandon’s still talking, a near-constant stream of “You look so good,” and “Yeah, stay there,” and “Just like that.” He seems to be deciding what to do, and after a minute, he reaches down and tangles his hands in Luc’s hair, tipping his head up and Cam admires the line of Luc’s throat as Brandon pulls slightly. One of his hands keeps Luc’s head tilted back but he takes the other one and strokes his thumb around Luc’s lips. Luc licks out at it, and Brandon doesn’t waste any time before pushing his thumb into Luc’s mouth. “Good boy,” Brandon nearly purrs, and Cam doesn’t bother trying to hide his groan at that. Brandon glances over, then kneels down, a little awkwardly, and whispers something in Luc’s ear. Cam can’t hear what it is, but he’s too busy sticking his hand into his boxers to worry too much about it.

Brandon stands back up, hand still in Luc’s hair and he uses it to turn Luc’s head toward Cam. Luc’s mouth is occupied—Brandon’s switched from his thumb to two fingers in it—but Cam thinks he can see the start of a smile from Luc anyway. Brandon steps away, pats Luc on the ass, and starts taking off his pants. Cam would usually watch, but Luc is taking off his clothes too, and unlike Brandon, he makes a production out of it, taking his time and making sure to turn so Cam gets a view of Luc’s ass as he bends over.

“You’re doing this on purpose, right?” Cam asks. His voice is hoarse, which is a surprise to him.

Luc grins. “Of course.” He’s still wearing tight boxers, but he seems to decide that’s enough stripped down because he sits down on the bed. “So,” Luc says, “what do you want?”

“B? Any requests?” Cam asks, looking around Luc to where Brandon’s tossed his clothes haphazardly in the direction of the hamper. He’s completely naked, and his cock is already almost fully hard. Brandon shakes his head.

“Nope, ‘m tired of making decisions. You’re up.”

Cam rolls his eyes fondly. “In that case, Luc? Any ideas for what to do with him?”

Luc’s grin gets wider. “Yeah, I got some ideas.”

Gesturing at Brandon, Cam says, “Go for it, then.” He’s sure he’ll want to get more involved some time in the future, but for now, he’s enjoying seeing how Brandon moves around someone else.

“What?” Brandon starts to ask, kneeling on the edge of the bed. It looks like he’s going to crawl in Cam’s direction, but Luc doesn’t let him. He straddles Brandon and pushes him back on the bed while Brandon tries to protest and puts up exactly no actual fight. Luc just flops down on top of him and laughs while Brandon yelps, “Hey!”

Cam considers whether he should wait, but it doesn’t seem like either of them plan on making this last long, so he starts stroking himself while Luc does what’s basically a full-on fucking body roll against Brandon. Brandon breathes out, “Fuck,” and grabs at Luc’s hips.

Luc squirms against Brandon, pinning him down with most of his body weight, one leg wedged between Brandon’s as Brandon bucks his hips up against Luc. The rhythm doesn’t quite line up, but it doesn’t seem to matter as Cam strokes himself harder, listening to their moans and the muttered curses and the sound of their bodies together.

He was right. They don’t last long.

Afterwards, when Luc has rolled off Brandon and both of them are laying on the bed with matching smirks, Cam says, “So, Luc, you think you can go again?”

“What, now?” Luc says breathlessly.

“Yeah, if you wanna,” Cam offers. “But also in general. Want to do this again?”

Luc’s trying to lean back and look at Cam without moving, which makes his nod a little awkward. “Yes, yeah, definitely. If you guys want, I mean,” he adds.

Brandon ineffectually pushes at Luc’s arm. “Yes, we want, did you really think we didn’t after that?”

“I don’t know,” Luc protests. “Maybe! How would I know?”

Sitting up, Brandon says, “Yes, we do want to do that again, more than once, if you would like. I don’t know what you want out of this, but how about for now, we stick with what we’re doing, and we see where it goes?” Cam’s very pleased that he didn’t even need to say anything.

Luc sits up too, and looks over at Cam before going back to Brandon. “Yeah, that… that sounds good.”

“Great,” drawls Cam. “Come here.” As Luc makes his way up the bed and Brandon wiggles up next to them, Cam is already planning ideas for the next time. For now, though, he just slides down into the bed and lets the other two arrange themselves around him, letting his eyes droop closed with the warmth around him and the pleasant feeling of satisfaction.


End file.
